Existing bracket systems involve an open faced bracket slot as the primary slot that receives an orthodontic archwire. The archwire is placed into the open faced bracket slots and some sort of tie, door or clip is used to close the slot and hold the archwire in the slot. Existing orthodontic bracket systems that include an open faced archwire slot for archwires demand that time be taken by the operator to fasten/ligate/secure the archwire into each open slot using the ligature tie or self-ligating clip. Existing orthodontic bracket systems contain open faced bracket slots because most traditional orthodontic treatment involves the use of stainless steel wires that must be engaged in the open slot and then secured with a ligature tie, clip or door. Also, archwires associated with traditional comprehensive orthodontic treatment are typically rectangular or square and, therefore, the bracket slots are typically square or rectangular in shape. Time must also be taken at all adjustment visits to remove or disengage the ligature ties or self-ligating apparatuses on each bracket in the system. Time spent ligating and un-ligating the orthodontic archwires is the most time consuming part of orthodontic adjustment visits. Furthermore, because instruments (often sharp instruments) must be used to fasten/unfasten ligature ties or self-ligating clips, these procedures often involve some risk of injury to the patient or operator. Another disadvantage of traditional open faced orthodontic brackets is the discomfort associated with the pressure that is needed to fasten a ligature tie or open/close a self-ligating clip/door.
Accordingly, a need exists for orthodontic brackets and systems that address the problems discussed above.